


Weak Threads

by supersoldiersruined_me



Category: Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Oral, Smut, hands tied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 14:06:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17367263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supersoldiersruined_me/pseuds/supersoldiersruined_me
Summary: A/N : this was an ask from @buckmesideways22 (tumblr) that I took way too long to write.The promt was ‘Seb likes to tie you to the headboard and rip clothes off of you’





	Weak Threads

**S** ebastian always found it an easy task to make you feel better whenever it came to your body image. He always felt like his words had an impact when he would spend whole nights just bragging about you to his fellow actor friends. You lapped at every word he said and the sweet look you gave him always made him hard in a blink. Your rosy cheeks were his sweet spot. He loved how vulnerable it made you look.

You would always remind him about that day when you cried at the sight of the beautiful satin dress he bought you for an award show. You had the pictures hanging on the fridge, and in practically every room in the house. Sadly, this dress is now scattered into three different drawers, because  _mister_  went a little overboard with his excitement that night.

It always baffled you how little Seb liked to use his money to show off when it came to his own pleasure. He enjoyed the rented luxury cars occasionally and indulged in a few pieces of designer clothes, but he mainly stayed low-key with his expanses.

When it came to you, though, things tended to get delirious. Sometimes you enjoyed the spoiling, but most of the times you felt out of place. He would spend a lot of it on trips for you both to enjoy the time together, and the biggest expenses where pricy garments for your public appearances. He always had custom fit dresses made for you and the newest pieces of accessory.

You found out that he was going to attend this year’s Oscars when a white box with a bow on it waited for you on the bed one morning. Wrapped in fine paper was a dress he had bought after you both went to the shop together. You loved that he remembered you commenting on it, and he even bought the necklace you had held in your hand for over twenty minutes. Of course, his makeup artist soon rang at the door and she spent the day making you feel perfect.

You extended your leg out of the limo and slowly bent down and out of it. Cheers roared from around the red carpet and you soon could nod distant ‘hellos’ to people you recognized. Sebastian walked out behind you and stepped by your side to take the first few photos. You watched as he buttoned his jacket with his sultry hands.

You felt like a million bucks in the green, velour dress and black stilettos. Sebastian had a smile planted on his lips the whole time, and on occasions he would look at you from the corner of his eyes when yours were focused on giving the paps a run for their money. He felt like he finally made a difference and would make sure to have you feeling your best the whole night.

You made it to your seats and enjoyed the premiere of his new movie. Your hand automatically ran over the soft fabric of his dress pants and gripped at his sweet spot just over his knee. You heard the grunt over the sound of the explosions and smiled to yourself. He saw your thighs clench and he knew what ran through your mind on the spot. With his left hand he tucked the strands of hair that covered your ear behind it and leaned towards you.

“Behave,” he simply said.

“You’re boring,” you spat and leaned away from him. You turned and looked at the fire that settled in his eyes. He darted his finger at you in a warning, his jaw clenched, and he turned back to the movie too.

After it ended, and you politely excused yourselves out of the afterparty, you headed back to his place. The silent cab ride felt like eternity even after he broke his own game and rested his palm on your inner thigh. He thanked the side slit on your dress for the easy access to your soft skin.

He rushed to unlock the door and after entering the code on the pad twice it finally clicked and let you in. He emptied the pockets of his suit onto the nearest table and rolled his jacket off his shoulders. You stood next to the couch and slowly put your foot on the arm rest. You grabbed both sides of the dress and seductively pulled it up until the seam rested at the apex of your thigh.

“Don’t you dare,” he said as he froze.

“You’ll buy me another one anyway, Sebby,” you challenged, and using a little force, you ripped the poor threads of the side of your dress up until it no longer covered your delicate garter belt. You pushed the baby blue lace garter it held down to your ankle and wiggle it passed the heel of your Louboutins. While turning and walking away you let it fall to the ground at his feet.

After catching his breath, he strode his way to the bedroom where you had just disappeared to.

“I swear to god, Ronnie,” he growled as he entered. His hands fiddled with his tie and it was on the ground in a flash. “If you think you’re getting away with this,” he added.

“Looking for these?” you whispered when he opened the first drawer of the dresser. He turned around and his pupils blew out until nearly none of the blue was left. He licked his lips and reached over to you. He grabbed the set of ropes you had in hand and pushed you backwards onto the bed. Your boobs moved in waves at the impact and you let out a soft chuckle.

“Something funny, sweetheart?” he asked as he pulled your right leg closer to the bed post. He secured it in place expertly. You nodded your head no with your lips sucked in. “I thought so,” he added. He walked around the bed to fasten all your limbs into place. You lay there sprawled out, panting, eager for his touch. Your scent now engulfed the room.

“Seb, please,” you whined. He ignored you and proceeded with rolling the sleeves of his shirt up to his elbows. You salivated at the sight and instinctively, your ankles pulled at the restraints.

“Uh uh, be good,” he said gently this time, and came to kneel between your legs. He took the dress where you had stopped ruining it and looked at you in the eyes. He pulled at the fabric until it was open to your underarm, and you shivered at the sound.

“There goes a grand,” you tease. “What’s that obsession of yours?”

“But you look so good naked, doll,” he replied.

“Enough that you just want to ruin all of these expensive pieces of clothing?”

“We all have our thrills, baby,” he simply added. His hands found their way to the strap on your left shoulder, and the same fate awaited the poor velvet. Your breasts were soon bare and accessible to his touch. “No bra huh?” he followed his question with a quick lick at your patient nipple. Your hand itches to hold the back of his head. “White, Ronnie,” his voice was so low it was nearly inaudible. His eyes closed, and his chest puffed out. “You’re killing me sweetheart,” he grunted.

His index finger dug under the hem of the white lace panties that barely covered anything. Before he could continue his devious plan, his gaze found the small slit that hit just at your clit and his eyes darkened on the spot. “For fuck’s sake Ronnie,” his hands found their way to your upper thighs, he slid you down the bed a few inches so that your legs could part a little further. “Crotch-less? You were really planning for this, weren’t ya?” he let out a dark chuckle, “Oh, sweet baby,” he started.

“Sebby,” you moaned, and you knew that he could see the wetness he had caused.

“Like sweet honey to my ears,” he bent forward so that his lips ghosted over yours, “I’ll make you fucking scream it” and with this the gap between you two disappeared.


End file.
